Butchie and the Beast
by LiveLoveSports22
Summary: The story line of Beauty and the Beast but with Butch and Buttercup
1. Prologue

**Butchie and the ****Beast**

**Prologue**

**I do not own any of this story… I simply wrote this cause of the idea I had in my head… I don't own the storyish and I don't own the charactors… I do however own the ideas for the outfits… Thanks and enjoy the story! **

Once apon a time, there was a Princess named Buttercup. She was beautiful, but she was full of herself. One rainy day an Ugly Man knocked on her castle door. He asked if that he could have shelter he would give her a rose. The girl laughed in his face and shut the door on him. He simply knocked again an asked again but to no avale did she let him in. Then the ugly man turned into a handsome enchanter. Princess Buttercup tried to persue him but to no avale. He had saw no love in her heart. He turned her into a ugly ogre. Only to turn back if she loved someone and they loved her back by the time the rose died. She then locked herself away in her castle with her servants also enchanted. They had become enchanted talking furniture. There was Brick, the clock, Boomer, the Candlestick, Bubbles, the closet, Blossom, the teapot, and Mitch, the teacup.


	2. Chapter 1

**Butchie and the ****Beast**

**Chapter 1**

**Again I do not own anything, the story or the characters. But I do own the outfit designs. That is it! Thanks for reading! **

"Bye Mom! I'm going to the bookstore!" Butch yelled to his mom.

"K darling! Be back soon!" She yelled back

He then started walking to the bookstore, through the city.

When he got to the bookstore, he picked out his favorite book that he must have read a million times. The owner, a family friend, said he could have the book.

"Really? Your sure?" Butch asked

"Positive, now go run along and read." The female bookkeeper said

"Thanks so much!" he said while leaving the store

"Come back anytime dear!" She replied

He then started to read about pirates, them stealing and killing from everyone around them. Then about how a girl changed from being a princess to a pirate while falling in love with a black smith. (I do not own this story either) Then a girl crossed in front of Butch, blocking his path. Butch then looked up to see who it was and then when he did he made a face of disgust.

"What do you want princess?" He asked still with the face of disgust

"Oh nothing Butchie, I just wanted to say hi to you." She then smiled at me longingly

"Uh… Princess… I don't like you, get it through your head." He said then walked away. When he walked away Princess followed guys swooning over her.

"Please! I love you!" she said

"God! Go away your annoying me you Bitch!" Butch said

Princess started to cry. He never cussed till now. Butch then walked home to help his mom. While everyone was gasping and looking at him in horror.


	3. Chapter 2

**Butchie and the ****Beast**

**Chapter 2**

**Again I do not own anything,the story or the Characters. I only own the outfits.**

"Mom! You got flour all over me!" Butch said, covered with flour

"You deserved it for stealing part of my batter." She replied

"Oh well… I guess I can't do anything," Sneaking up on his mom cracked and egg on top of her.

"Oh… you are so dead now!" She then poured a bucket of water on his head.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender!" He said

"Good, now back to the apple cake," she said

"Hey mom, do you think I'll ever get married?' he asked

"Of course! You just have to find the right one." She smiled while putting the pie in the oven.

"Uh… what do you think about Princess?" Butch asked trying not to get disgusted at the thought of her.

" Why I love her, so sweet and so nice." She replied

"Really?" He replied with a look of annoyance.

"NO!" she said " I hate her!"

They then both laughed, the pie had just finished and his mom was getting ready to leave.

"I hope you have a great trip Mom!" he smiled then kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye! And be good! No hurting people!" he automaticly knew who she was talking about.

"K mom! Love you!"

"Love you to!" and with that she was gone…

Butch then hoped she would be safe and smart and NoT get lost.


	4. Chapter 3

**Butchie and the Beast **

**Chp. 3**

_I do not own any of this story… I jus own the switch around… Thanks for reading! _

Butch's Moms P.O.V. –

We were traveling down my normal route to the fair when we came along a fork in the road. I had no idea that there was another route to the fair. I stared at the two roads for a while. Unsure of which one I should take. Then I decided. I'd take the new one. That way I can check it out for later times and dates. But as I tried to move my horse to the path I preferred to go down, he tried to turn the other way. He was scared of the path I wanted to go on. I mean I see why, I mean its dark, creepy, and jus looks plain haunted but I thought it would be smart to prove people wrong. To prove that it isn't scary and is a safe way to go through for the fair and other places. So I calmed my horse and we slowly walked down the dark, scary path.

Butch's P.O.V. –

I was walking down the street when Princess started to follow me again. She gets very annoying. I mean she dresses as a slut as it is, with her purple dress with gold lining with a plunge neckline that makes you see practically every thing, and barely covers her thighs and her butt. Plus she doesn't even have natural beauty, even if she did, she covers her face and hair with loads of make-up and hairspray that you cant tell what she really looks like, but anyway as I was reading my book, she comes over and takes the book.

" Hey, what the hell! I was reading that!" I say angrily

" Its just a book, you wont need it that long, especially when we get married" as she said that she winked at me while I groaned in disgust.

"when did I agree to this marriage?" I asked slightly annoyed.

" Why you will. You will come around Butch I know you will" She then pushed up against my door and tried to kiss me. OH NO SHE DIDN'T! (hehe I had to XD) With that I pushed her out of the way throwing her into a pile of mixed cow manure, pig feed, and mud. Lets just say I ran after that.

But as I was running I ran into my mothers horse. WAIT MY MOMS HORSE? I asked it quickly to take me to my mother and I quickly jumped on him and we ran off to find my mother.

Butch's Moms P.O.V. –

As we were riding down the road it got spookier and spookier, the trees started to have faces, the owls hooted louder, and it became darker and darker. When suddenly a pack of wolves attacked us… the horse threw me off and ran off back the way we came, probably to find help. I hit and threw things at the wolves and they wouldn't back off. So I ran as quickly as I could and as far as I could eventually this made me run into some type of metal gate that was rusted and had what looked to be a rusted image of a rose on it. So I did what any normal human would do. Ran in through the fence and into the house. It was castle, I swear! It was huge as I walked through the corridors of the house I saw some furniture and what looked to be a clock and a candlestick. The candlestick was ablaze so I took it and looked for a place to stay for the night. I finally came into a place where I could sit comfortably and sleep. But just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a creak from the halls, I held my breath, it was getting closer and closer. It stopped I let out the breath I took only to be face to face with the most hideous creature I have ever seen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Butchie and the Beast **

**Chapter 4**

Butch's Moms P.O.V. –

I was scared I saw her purplish gray skin, piercing neon green eyes, black hair, warts on her face, and big pointy elf like ears. I almost was too scared to even look at her. Her dress was ripped at almost every point and it was a deep forest green like my sons eyes. She had a very bulky body and didn't look like she was too happy. She then picked me up and then threw me into some type of dungeon. I started to think I would never see Butch again. I started to cry. Where are you Butch. WHERE R U!

Butch's POV –

As we were riding along we got to a fork in a road the horse then freaked out and kicked me off and ran back to the village. Well, there goes my ride home. I carefully traveled down the dark road eventually getting to a castle with a gate where there was a small hole in the side I easily squeezed through the small hole and walked into the ginormas castle. I was so shocked when I walked in. then I heard voices. It sounded like a guy and another guy fighting. I quietly said is anybody there and it quickly became silent. Then I heard something muffeled behind a door.

" who is he?

"Is he related to the other?"

"Maybe he is here to break the curse!"

"Please please shhhh! He might hear us!"

I walked to the door and opened it.  
>" I already did. Now what did you say about being related?"<p>

They then started to cower in fear.

" what's wrong?"

Silently one said "the boss"

The boss? I thought to myself. What is wrong with the boss? As I turned around and I see why they said that.

She wasn't the prettiest thing ever… but she sure beat princess. She asked if I knew a women who had gotten lost lately… I replied with a simple "yes"

She took me to her and told me that the only way to free her was to live here for the rest of my life. My mother told me not to… but I couldn't help but save her… I took the deal and my mother disappeared and I was suddenly in a room. It was the same color as my eyes, a black bed with green pillows, and black furniture. Over all it was really cool. I looked at it and I sat on the bed and started crying when I heard someone say don't cry!

I look over and it's the wardrobe.

"Wait you can talk?" I asked

" why yes of course" she smiled at me

" Oh I see. Well whats ur name?"

" OH! Its bubbles and you are?"

"Butch"


End file.
